Bonne Nuit, Asta
by Irachat
Summary: Asta ne trouve pas le sommeil, du coup, il a bien l'intention d'emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Parviendra t-il à ses fins ? Attention BROMANCE, spoil


**Hey !**

 **Cela fait un bon moment que je n'avais pas écrit, mais Black Clover m'a inspiré donc voila ma première petite fic que je poste par ici ! Je l'avais sur mon ordi depuis quelques mois et je me décide enfin de la poster ~**

 **C'est du pipou, de la Bromance et du comfort, 'ttention à vous**

 **Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Un pas un peu bourru mais rapide se fit légèrement entendre dans le couloir des appartements des Chevaliers-Mage. Il était une heure assez avancée de la soirée, et plus personne ne traînait dehors. Tout était silencieux autres que les enjambées que l'on entendait là. C'était Asta, le petit jeune des Taureaux Noirs qui semblait avoir envie de se balader. Cependant, sa dégaine signifiait qu'il n'allait pas très loin. Son oreiller sous le bras, il était clairement en pyjama. Il portait un pantacourt écru usé et une chemise aux manches déchirées. Il avait beau être dans une compagnie de mage maintenant, Asta ressemblait toujours à ce même gamin de la campagne profonde. Son bandeau était resté sur son bureau, ses cheveux lui tombaient donc devant son front ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Il était aussi pieds nus, cela atténuait le bruit de son trot. D'ailleurs le froid des pierres ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Le petit argenté se déplaçait juste comme cela, d'une chambre à une autre en bougonnant légèrement de façon inaudible.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. C'était une des chambres de ses compères chevaliers-mages. Il resta planté là, l'observant pendant quelques secondes. Le taureau noir serrait son oreiller dans ses bras alors qu'il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre en pesant le pour et le contre, certainement. Frappera-t'il ? Frappera-t'il pas ? Il tira la moue encore une fois et le jeunot prit une grande inspiration, bombant le torse pour se donner du courage et avancer devant cette nouvelle épreuve qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait toujours avancé. Jamais il n'avait abandonné, même quand personne ne croyait qu'il aurait son grimoire, ni ne croyait qu'il réussirait à intégrer une compagnie de mage. Il n'avait pas abandonné face à ses ennemis plus forts que lui, ni quand il combattait et se blessait si fort qu'il en perdait presque ses boyaux. Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné quand ses bras l'avaient lâchés et quand tout était contre lui. Alors non, Asta n'allait pas reculer face à cette unique porte qui lui barrait son but de la nuit.

Son poing rencontra alors le bois et il y frappa deux-trois fois. Il s'appliqua à ne pas y aller trop fort, histoire de ne pas réveiller le voisinage. Écoutant d'une oreille, l'argenté n'attendit pas d'entendre une réponse qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée et il ouvrit la porte aussi doucement que ses paluches le lui permettaient. Finalement, le taureau noir passa la tête et ses yeux balayèrent l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- « Yuno, tu dors ? »

Ses yeux filèrent directement vers le lit. Son ami d'enfance était couché, mais il ne dormait pas encore. Sa lampe de chevet était allumée et il semblait potasser son grimoire. Asta ressentit légèrement de la jalousie. Yuno était encore en train de bosser et à tous les coups, le prodige qu'il était réussirait à comprendre ce qu'il y était écrit. Tout le contraire d'Asta qui ne pipait pas un seul mot de ce qui était dans son propre bouquin. De toute façon, la moitié de ses pages étaient brûlées donc illisibles. Le brun avait levé la tête de son livre et regardait le nouveau venu avec un sourcil levé, un peu surpris de le voir ici. Le gros inconvénient avec Asta et son absence de magie ? C'était qu'on ne le sentait jamais arriver.

-« Asta ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Ce dernier eut soudainement un grand sourire sur le visage en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas déranger son compère. Toute sa jalousie repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et tout content, le plus petit pénétra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'approcha du lit, et donc de Yuno, presque en sautillant. Le brun le regarda faire d'un œil sceptique, mais curieux il décida de le laisser faire jusqu'à ce que Asta admette pourquoi il était venu dans sa chambre. Ce dernier lança son oreiller au pied du mage de l'Aube Dorée et alla s'asseoir là où il y avait assez de place pour ses fesses et en même temps voir ce que faisait Yuno. Instinctivement, ce dernier se décala un peu pour lui laisser plus de place. L'argenté jeta donc un coup d'œil au livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Le taureau se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu le grimoire de son ami de près. D'un coup, il se sentit surexcité.

\- « Yuno, Yuno ! Je peux voir ton grimoire ? » demanda Asta en gigotant des mains.

Cela eut pour effet de faire lever l'autre sourcil de Yuno qui tarda un peu à répondre. Il était en train de se dire que le jeune taureau n'avait pas répondu à sa question. « Allez, Yuno ! Je ne vais pas l'abîmer ! Juste regarder. Et puis t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, je suis presque sûr que je ne peux pas lire ce qu'il y a dedans ». Asta continua de gigoter sur le lit où il avait presque grimpé dessus entre temps.

\- « Vas-y ... »

Yuno le lui céda avec un léger sourire, imperceptible pour Asta qui tremblait presque en prenant le livre. Ce dernier s'exclama forcément quand il l'eut entre les mains, et il se fit rabrouer par le brun.

\- « Tais toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins ».

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire le petit taureau d'un seul coup. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter sur place. Il tenait le grimoire de Yuno ! Ce n'était pas rien. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, le tenant de ses mains travailleuses. Il était moins épais que le sien, mais il était plus grand. Sa couverture n'avait pas de salissure ou de coupure. On pouvait sentir les incrustations des décorations rien qu'en passant sa main dessus. Oui, Asta était presque intimidé. Cet ouvrage dégageait quelque chose de doux et fort à la fois. Comme Yuno. Le plus petit tourna d'un coup la tête vers son ami et le regarda plein d'espoir. Il était maintenant à genou sur le lit, tenant le livre dans les mains comme s'il avait peur de le faire tomber, mais sans oser l'ouvrit. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit ? Le mage brun eut un petit sourire, et il se redressa un peu pour s'asseoir en tailleur et être à la hauteur d' Asta. Il releva la main et fit un petit mouvement comme si le vent glissait entre ses doigts. Le grimoire échappa au Taureau Noir et se suspendit devant son nez, sous le regard médusé de ce dernier. Une légère lumière s'échappa des pages et éclaira un peu plus la pièce. Les deux garçons ressemblaient à deux gamins en train de contempler leur meilleure trouvaille.

Yuno n'était pas peu fier, même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça lui plaisait de voir Asta aussi subjugué par son bouquin. Ils se battaient tous les deux pour être Empereur-Mage après tout, et voir son ami et rival ébahi devant sa magie, il ne pouvait qu'être fier. Le livre s'ouvrit et les pages se firent feuilleter par le vent qu'il manipulait. Asta ne pouvait presque que pousser un « oohh » ahuri. Voir la magie de Yuno en plein combat était différent de la magie qu'il voyait là. Là, il sentait presque un vent chaud souffler sur son visage en même temps que les pages tournaient. Le jeune taureau avait soudainement envie de prendre ce bouquin entre ses bras, le caler contre son torse et le garder pour lui. Comme si le grimoire était à lui. Il ne désirait pas la magie de Yuno, juste son bouquin qui le représentait tellement.

D'un coup de poignet, le grimoire se referma en un bruit sourd et retomba dans les mains d'Asta, qui le suivait du regard. Puis, il releva soudainement les yeux vers son ami.

\- « Tu arrêtes déjà ? Je veux voir plus ! Montre moi plus, Yuno !

\- Non, c'est l'heure de dormir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es venu avec ton oreiller ? » Le brun se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais il préférait être sûr.

Le mage de l'Aube Dorée reprit son livre en attendant la réponse puis le posa sur la table de nuit, à coté du lit. Il observait toujours son vis-à-vis qui trépignait en attrapant l'oreiller qu'il avait emmené. Puis finalement, l'argenté avoua la raison de sa venue, alors qu'il jouait avec les coins de son coussin.

\- « Je suis venu dormir ici… Je peux rester ? » Sa voix se fit presque embarrassée. Ce n'était pas très viril de demander ça.

\- « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir dans ta chambre ? » Yuno répondit du tac au tac, mais sans arrière pensée. C'était plus par inquiétude. Ils étaient certes rivaux, mais ils étaient aussi amis d'enfance. Yuno ne méprisait ni ne humiliait jamais Asta, malgré sa façon particulière de s'exprimer. Il était même du genre à le défendre.

\- « Si… Mais je préfère dormir ici, ça me manque ».

Asta avait regardé l'oreiller qu'il avait dans les mains en disant ses mots. Yuno avait suivi le mouvement du regard. Il tomba sur les doigts d'Asta qu'il se tripatouillait. C'était vrai que ça faisait longtemps… Le brun se souvenait.

Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, ils dormaient toujours ensemble à l'orphelinat. C'était un petit orphelinat de campagne, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et tous les orphelins avaient constamment dormi sur la même paillasse. Alors, oui, c'était devenu une habitude, une normalité de dormir l'un contre l'autre, comme des chatons pour se tenir chauds. Yuno se remémorait aussi de la première fois qu'il avait dormi seul dans sa chambre à l'Aube Dorée. Il avait mal dormi. C'était trop silencieux. D'habitude, le petit prodige entendait toujours plusieurs respirations, il y en avait toujours un qui gigotait dans son sommeil. Sa première nuit seul, le brun avait eut froid, pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement frileux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Asta près de lui, il se rappelait que ce dernier était une vraie bouillotte et qu'il se collait toujours instinctivement à lui quand ils étaient petits pour lui piquer sa chaleur.

Cela devait être pareil pour le taureau noir. Ce n'était pas une adaptation que l'on faisait facilement, de se retrouver seul, alors qu'on avait dormi en groupe pendant presque quinze ans. Et puis Asta était du genre à gigoter. Ce n'était pas rare que Yuno le coinçait dans ses bras pour qu'il arrête de rouler sur leurs petits frères et sœurs d'adoption, ou qu'il arrête de frapper son voisin en pleine nuit.

\- « D'accord, mais le lit est assez petit, ne tombe pas pendant la nuit. »

\- « Oh, je m'inquiète plus, puisque tu es là! »

Yuno releva un sourcil, l'un comme l'autre avait leur spécificité à l'oral. Autant avec Yuno, nous n'étions sûr de rien, cela pouvait être autant de l'inquiétude que de la moquerie quand on ne le connaissait pas, autant Asta était trop direct et les choses pouvaient être comprises différemment par les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas non plus. Mais ils se comprenaient entre eux, alors c'était suffisant. À croire qu'ils se tempéraient l'un l'autre.

Yuno fut le premier à s'allonger, vu qu'il était déjà sous la couette. Il se cala sur le ventre, les bras autour de l'oreiller et il attendit qu'Asta s'installe avant de trouver son propre trou. L'argenté lui, ne se faisait pas prier et souleva la couette comme un rustre pour s'installer à son tour. Le mage de l'Aube Dorée eut un frisson en sentant le courant d'air froid s'engouffrer en même temps que son ami mais il retint un ronchonnement. Le taureau fit alors son petit rituel habituel que Yuno ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce dernier s'inclina même légèrement sur le coté pour ne pas se prendre un coups de coude involontaire. Bref, Asta tapota son oreiller pour le rendre plus dodu avec des grands gestes, puis il se laissa tomber de tout son long, la tête direct dans l'oreiller. Ensuite, il se retourna en gigotant pour observer le plafond, les bras en dehors de la couverture. C'est à ce moment là que le brun pu enfin s'installer, se remettant un peu plus au milieu du lit, et il posa aussi sa tête sur son propre oreiller, avant de tourner sa tête vers d' Asta. Le taureau replia un peu ses jambes ce qui les firent effleurer celles de son ami, qui s'écarta aussitôt.

« - Tu as les pieds glacés …

\- Ça va, ils vont se réchauffer ! » bougonna Asta alors qu'il se frottait les pieds l'un contre l'autre. Il était resté tout le temps pied nus après tout.

Yuno se replia en position légèrement recroquevillée, évitant les mines glacées qu'avait Asta. Ce dernier avait toujours son sourire, content d'être ici. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de son frère de cœur et sa présence lui avait tellement manqué. Après tout, ils étaient toujours ensemble quand ils étaient petits, comme les deux doigts d'une seule main. Alors se retrouver sans son fidèle acolyte du jour au lendemain, ça faisait bizarre. Même si des compagnons, ils en avaient de nouveau qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa famille, Yuno restait Yuno. Finalement, il tourna sa tête vers son ami et lui sourit de plus belle.

« - Dis Yuno, Comment ça se passe à l'Aube dorée ? » Yuno se retourna pour l'observer, un peu curieux de sa question. Ils n'avaient jamais pu parler tranquillement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la capitale. Et malgré leur rivalité, ils avaient l'intérêt de savoir ce que faisait l'autre. Asta fut le premier à poser la question justement. Est-ce que le brun avait des entraînements ? Comment cela se passait avec ses aînés ? Et avec le chef et sa coiffe bizarre ? Les missions, comment se déroulaient-elles ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà rencontré un ennemi qui l'avait battu ? Mis en danger son équipe ? Bref, il y avait bien trop de questions. Le mage du vent cligna des yeux alors qu'il observait son ami qui attendait sa réponse, et finalement, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui répondre, son oreiller devenant très intéressant.

« - Ça se passe bien …. Le rythme est assez soutenu avec les entraînements, la vie de la compagnie et les missions, mais c'est supportable. Ça permet de ne pas s'ennuyer. Je reste en général avec Mimosa et Flaus, après nos missions ensemble, nous nous sommes vite retrouvés à faire nos autres activités tous les trois. … Et toi ? » Un bruit de respiration attira le regard ambré du brun et il tourna la tête vers Asta pour voir que cet idiot s'était endormi comme un bienheureux.

La pensée de le réveiller avec une pichenette sur le nez lui traversa dangereusement l'esprit, mais Yuno se ravisa. Il se contenta de soupirer et de remonter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules d'Asta, avant de tendre la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et de se recoucher. Le brun observa quelques secondes la silhouette à coté de lui dans la pénombre, et finalement, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

« - Bonne nuit, Asta ».

Quelques minutes passèrent, Yuno n'était pas loin de trouver le sommeil. Morphée était sur le point de le prendre dans ses bras quand il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui. Asta gigotait encore… Mais il n'avait pas le courage de se décaler alors qu'il était bouiner contre son oreiller. Aurait-il fallu ? Car un bras s'abattit d'un coup sur son épaule, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Blasé, il releva la tête pour regarder son ami roupiller comme un loir, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Le brun fit alors la moue mais il n'eut pas l'idée de lui renvoyer le bras. Non, il avait une meilleure idée. Se rapprochant un peu Asta, il prit son bras dans sa main, il le fit passer au dessus de sa tête pour finalement, le caler en dessous. A défaut, le bras d'Asta faisait un bon oreiller, et comme ça, ce dernier arrêterait certainement de remuer. Sa tête à cheval entre le bras et l'épaule de l'argenté, le mage de l'Aube Dorée sentit toute la chaleur que dégageait son ami maintenant qu'il s'était bien réchauffé sous la couette. C'était agréable, et puis comme cela, Yuno pouvait sentir le torse d'Asta monter et descendre en fonction de ses respirations. Il se cala d'ailleurs dessus pour retrouver son propre sommeil, qui ne tarda pas non plus à venir. Enfin, Yuno réussit à s'endormir à son tour, et pour de bon.

Bonne nuit, Yuno.


End file.
